


Moving Up

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry feels excited by his new job, but conflicted about the future.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Cafe Saga [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Moving Up

Harry felt anxious about stepping into the management role. It felt like it happened so fast. He had truly though that he wouldn't even be considered for such a position, but he was fortunate to be chosen. He wondered if it would change the way his team treated him. Would they turn on him now that he was in such a position?

He was grateful that they didn't appear to treat him any differently, and for that he was grateful. The only change he noticed immediately were the change in his hours, starting later, and staying back. 

Overall, there were no real negatives. Just a slight change in routine.

...

Harry kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room, seeing Severus sitting with Lucius. "Oh, hey," he said shyly, having not expected the Malfoy patriarch to be there. "Can I get anything? Food, drinks?"

"Get yourself a drink and join us," Severus said.

Harry poured himself a glass of wine, bringing the bottle over and sitting next to Severus who wrapped his arm over Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. Harry enjoyed it when Severus was possessive, leaning in even closer. Severus planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Harry quickly zoned out of the conversation when he realised they were talking about not only politics, but the politics of the University. He found it all so dull, but, the two older men enjoyed the subject, so he left them to it. He sipped his drink, not thinking of much of anything. He was more or less contemplating the email he had received from the conference and events planner in regards to booking the main restaurant for an event that was a good five months away. Seemed possible, but he hadn't replied, just so he could make sure he didn't double book. That would be a nightmare, and the possibility of it conflicting with a pre organised Christmas event would be even more inconvenient.

"If I was you I would just continue your research without working there," Lucius said, pouring himself another drink. "You must be glad that its over for another year regardless."

"I am."

"That means it's your birthday soon too, right Harry?"

Harry looked at him, the words suddenly becoming decipherable in his head. "M-my birthday? Oh... shit."

Lucius frowned at the response, Severus smirked. "We haven't planned anything as of yet," he said, looking at his friend. 

"Well, Draco's birthday been, but he is adamant that he doesn't want a party. We're just having dinner out, and his fiancé is coming. I don't know what his problem is."

Harry hadn't even thought about his own birthday. He really couldn't be bothered with the thought of it. He leaned back, accidentally spilling wine on his shirt. "Oh shit. I'll be back," he said, standing up and making his way out of the room. He finished the rest of the glass on the way to the laundry, unbuttoning the shirt and throwing it in the wash. He was grateful that his uniform was a black shirt. He would have been embarrassed if he had to admit he had spilled red wine on a new white dress shirt. He decided he may as well wash everything, throwing all his clothes into the washing machine and making his way across to the downstairs bathroom. He set the wine glass down and showered.

He dried, wrapping the towel around his waist and making his way into the hallway. He could hear Lucius speaking. He frowned, stepping closer to the living room.

"I have something to ask you," Lucius said.

Harry panicked, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping and walked back upstairs, pulling on his pyjamas. He walked back downstairs cautiously, and, not hearing them speak, entered the room. "Can I get either of you a drink?" Harry offered, sidestepping into the kitchen.

"I should be off," Lucius said, "I will see you both next time."

Severus walked him to the door, their voices hushed, but Harry hardly thought anything of it. The door closed, and Severus returned alone. 

"I can't believe you spilled wine over you," he said with a short laugh. "It's not like you to waste alcohol," he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"I know, but, I feel like the memory is just replaying in slow motion in my mind, and its rather amusing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"Anyway, how was your day?"

"Busy. Good. Yours?"

"Long. I'm glad you're home."

"Want anything for dinner?" he asked, not hungry.

"No, I had the leftovers from last night."

"Okay. Want me to cook you lunch for tomorrow?"

"How about we have an early night?"

Harry grinned. "I'll just put my clothes in the dryer and I'll join you," he said, making his way to the laundry. He checked the shirt, glad that the stain was almost invisible, and bundled the rest of the clothes up, putting them in the dryer and turning it on. He made his way upstairs to the bedroom, hearing the shower on in the ensuite. He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He contemplated joining Severus in the shower, but decided against it. He climbed into bed, pulling the covers around his chin. 

As soon as Severus joined him, he latched onto him for a hug, not wanting to overwhelm him, but needing to be close to him.

Severus caught his mouth in a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to be close to you."

Severus hummed. "Very well."

"Does this annoy you?"

"This will never annoy me."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you. I just need this right now."

Severus kissed his forehead. "You can have this whenever you need it."

"Thank you. Sev?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

...

Harry grabbed his bag, walking out from the now empty office and walked down the stairs to the clock card, clocking out and making his way to the staff car park. He was glad his work week was now over. He sat in the car for a few minutes, not thinking about anything in particular. He started the car and drove home.

"There's a message for you on the answering machine," wasn't the first thing he was expecting to hear once he arrived home, but he walked over to the phone, playing the message. He was surprised to hear Ron's sheepish voice, an almost murmured message about calling him back.

He deleted the message and walked over to Severus' office, standing in the doorway. "How was your day?"

"I was out for most of it. Got home just before you did. Come in."

"No, I haven't showered from work-"

"That has never bothered me, come here my love."

Harry relented, walking in and kissing Severus. 

"You're beautiful whether you've been at work or not," he smiled, rubbing Harry's hand with his. "You can wander around all day in your old trackpants or pyjamas and I still find you incredibly handsome."

"That is simply not true," Harry replied. 

"Don't be combative. I don't lie."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I am going to get started on dinner."

"Shouldn't you return that call?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I can't make up your mind for you. If you don't want to, that's fine."

"No, I should. I think... I'll cook dinner after."

"No hurry. And if you need me to help-"

"I have this all under control," he smiled, walking back into the kitchen and picking up the phone. He dialled Ron's home number, sitting down on the countertop, which Severus disliked, but he was the one who used the kitchen more, so he made the rules. Sort of.

The phone rang for several rings, anxiety coiling in his gut the longer the rings went on He was about to hang up when Ron answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ron."

"Harry! Didn't think I'd hear back from you. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, been busy. Everything's kinda coming together with the wedding and Hermione's studies and we have a new apartment."

"That's good. Yeah..." He didn't really know what to say. The conversation was going well. Harry didn't think that was necessarily good, but he wanted to skirt around the awkward conversation that was long overdue to happen.

Ron however, thought it had to happen now. "We saw you at the Italian restaurant... and I know you saw us there. Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry frowned. "You didn't say anything to me either. You didn't want to talk to me while Sev was there? Why would I talk to you. Things haven't been good between us for a while."

Ron sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I mean it Harry."

"I'm not the only one who deserves an apology."

"I'll apologise to Severus."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"We miss you Harry. Things just aren't the same without you. Everything feels wrong. I just want all this to be behind us. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Harry nodded, knowing that Ron couldn't see him, but he wasn't sure what to say. What was there to say? How far back would they have to go for things to be 'the way they were'? He felt uncomfortable with the thought... what his friends thought. He had an idea, but he didn't want to think it.

"Harry... are you doing anything for your birthday?"

"I don't know."

"I know we don't really deserve and invite, but if you do plan anything, you think you could still invite us? We miss you."

"I miss you too. I have to go, Ron, I'll talk to you later." He hung up before Ron could say anything else. He realised that his hands were shaky when the receiver fell off the holder.

"Harry?" Severus called from his office. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, his voice catching in his throat. "I just... I'm going to lie down." He walked into the hallway to the staircase as Severus left his office. 

"Harry-"

Harry just continued up the stairs, not looking at him. He collapsed on their bed. He didn't know how many more times he could forgive his friends. He wanted to forgive them so badly. He missed them, so much. He felt tears well in his eyes. 

"Harry, want to talk about it?"

"No. It's so fucking stupid."

Severus sat next to him, rubbing his back. 

He relaxed into the touch. "I just feel so conflicted," he admitted.

"I know. But it comes down to what you feel is right."

"It doesn't. Nothing feels right. The only thing that feels right is being with you. Everything else is a mess."

"I wish I could fix this. It hurts to see you like this."

"This... what if everything around us can't be fixed. What if I have to feel like this forever?"

"You won't."

He rolled onto his back, looking up at him. "How do you know?"

"Because I can't let you."

He frowned. "Sev?"

"If you have to re-evaluate anything-"

"If you're talking about us, I won't be leaving you."

Severus nodded. "Well, that's the choice you will have to follow through with. Either you reconcile with your friends, and if they don't accept what you want, perhaps..."

"Perhaps it's time," Harry said, covering his face with his arm. He didn't like the sound of that either.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this all planned out. Its gotten crazy, to be honest, I originally had only seven parts, but now it's so much more than that and I just feel so overwhelmed.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments. It's very appreciated. ♡
> 
> I think that's all I want to say. There is probably more, but its more than likely insignificant.


End file.
